Curry kisses
by xXxIchxLiebexLxXx
Summary: A girl loves Neji, just doesn't know how to say it. Maybe a little persuading from Ten-ten will help.


"Aah! Get that flea-bitten mutt away from me!"

"Aika, Akamaru won't hurt you, ya know? He's just a little guy."

"Little?! You call that beast 'little'?!" I'm Aika Kobayashi, and I'm ashamed to say that I have a huge fear of dogs. When I was little, I was walking in the street and the Inuzuka clan's huge pack of dogs came running and didn't stop. I was merely an obstacle they barged their way through. And ever since, I haven't liked to be closer than ten feet to a dog. It's also a given that Kiba and I don't get along too well.

I'm sixteen, and I'm quite serious for my age. A lot of the girls close to my age are girly, love boys, strawberry lip gloss, purple eye-shadow, being stick figure thin, and…boys. But I guess I'm not like those girls. I'm a straight-forward type of person, and I usually say what I'm thinking, even if it means that person's feelings get hurt. So it doesn't bother me that I'm insulting Akamaru.

But there is one aspect that I and the other girls of Konoha have in common: we have someone that we are attracted to. And for me, that person is Neji Hyuga. He's like me in a lot of ways, seriousness for one. And speaking our minds is another.

"He isn't little to me." Kiba smirked, and I tried hard to keep my emotions under check.

"Just get the hell away from me, or I swear I'll unleash a Genjutsu on you so powerful, you'll be unconscious for days. Don't forget I'm a Jonin, you stupid mongrel." I turned and stormed off, my black hair flying behind me like a black curtain.

I didn't have any missions today, and I wanted to hang out with my friends on Might Guy's team, but they were on a mission at the moment…so no luck there.

"I hate my life right now. It sucks." I was bored out of my mind, but then a thought occurred to me: I could play Shogi with Shika-pineapple-maru!

I went to Shika's house and his mother answered the door, telling me that Shika-lazy-maru was still asleep. But it was one o'clock in the freaking afternoon!

"Oh, well tell Shika that if he continues to sleep all day, he'll get fat and his heart will burst. Sleeping causes no exercise, and no exercise equals fat-ness. Bye!" I left Shika's mom with a puzzled expression on her face, as I leave a lot of people. When I did speak what was on my mind, it sometimes doesn't make much sense to anyone. Shika understands some of what I say, but not all.

Team 8 was getting ready to leave on a mission, but I wasn't sure if they left yet. I don't talk to Hinata very often, I can't stand being near Kiba or Akamaru, Kurenai and I don't talk a lot, so Shino Aburame is the only one on that team I talk to. My other friend is Tenten, because she and I kind of connect on some level. We both like Neji. But she's more infatuated with him than the feelings I feel.

I have a weird thing with my eyes, and I don't know why it happens. My eyes have a tendency to be a lighter green when I'm sad and darker when I'm experiencing other emotions. I think it's just a trick of the light, but everyone else swears it's my moods.

"Hey, Aika-chan, we're back!" Tenten's voice called out, stirring me from my reverie.

"Welcome back, how was the mission?"

"Pretty good. Lee and Guy were annoying, as usual. Neji seemed a little anxious to get back home, though. I wonder why…" She said, nudging me with her elbow.

"Oh, come on. He's like, the king of sulkiness. I don't think he'll ever stoop to my level."

"If he's the king of sulkiness, then you must be the queen. And besides, you're a Jonin just like him. So…perfect match, huh? Plus, plus! You both have weird eyes!"

"Tenten, come on. I'm serious. He would never like me. And I don't think I'd care for someone like a girl is supposed to…"

"Gah! You are so stubborn sometimes! I swear one of these days, I'll make you and Neji fall in love, get married and make little Neji-babies!" My face turned bright red, and I couldn't speak a word.

"TEN-TEN!!!"

Neji's POV

"TEN-TEN!!!" I hear Aika scream at Tenten, but I was speechless…thinking of what the annoying brunette had said. 'Neji-babies'? What the heck was that all about? It made me a little happy at the thought of little Hyuga feet running all over the house, and Aika being your wife, but you weren't entirely sure as to how you would go about such a thing…asking her out.

"Ahh, my bad, my bad. I forgot you are shy when it's about Neji, sorry."

"I am not shy! I'd go up to him and kiss him if I actually felt like it! But what if he's eaten that disgusting curry again! I don't want a curry kiss!"

Curry kiss? That made me want to laugh; that Aika was being so silly. And she normally was a serious girl. Hmm…it gave me a little more courage to go and ask her that second most important question, after the question of marriage. But I wanted to get past asking her out before I thought about marrying her.

'Deep breathe in, let it out…okay. It's now or never, Neji. Don't screw this up. Because if you do, then it'll just make Aika leave Tenten to glomp you.' I moved my feet mechanically, hoping that my heart wasn't beating too loud. But it was loud enough for me to hear, and I'm pretty sure my face was red as well.

"Ah, I, uh…gotta go. I'm sorry, Aika, really I am. But you know what they say? 'Anyone who doesn't report to Tsunade is dead! Bye!" Tenten bolted away in a not too subtle manner. Stupid girl.

"Huh…I wonder why she was in such a rush to leave all of a sudden."

"She wanted to give us some space. She's trying to set us up, you know." She whirled around, and those cheeks of hers flushed deep red. It was so beautiful, so alive.

"Aah! Neji, you were listening?!"

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"Um, n-no…not really. What exactly did you hear?" Ha, so she didn't know what I heard. I could play this however I wanted to.

"Well, let's see. Neji-babies, curry kiss…shall I go on?" Her face, and probably her whole body, was as red as lava in a volcano.

"No…don't."

"What's wrong, Aika? I thought you liked me?"

"I do like you, but it's just…you're so serious, and so focused on your training. I didn't want to distract you from being the best."

"Stupid girl. There are some men who go their entire lives without being the best, and do you know why that is? No? Well, they never found a girl who was so like them that it made them happy. Someone who could always be by their side So as you can see, I don't care if I ever be part of the Main House. But I want you to be with me, please? "

She was practically near tears, something her usual serious self never let go. She nodded and walked towards me, letting her head rest against my chest. Her back was moving quickly with sobs, but they were happy ones.

"I'm so glad you want me to be with you. So, so happy. Thank you so much."

"No, thank you. Lee, Tenten, Guy, I know you set up this elaborate little scheme. It's over now." Her head shot up and looked around. She rubbed her eyes, trying to compose herself. I took her hands, stopping her. There wasn't any need to hide herself.

"Ahh, I am so happy that you two are together! I knew it!" Tenten sighed, putting her hands together.

"Ah, ah, ah! Not yet, they're not!" Lee contradicted, waving a finger.

"That's right, Lee! They must seal it…with a kiss!" Guy said dramatically, causing me to roll my eyes. Whether he mentioned it or not, I would've kissed her anyway. So I bent my head close to hers, whispering that question.

"Will you go out with me?"

"Yes, I will." Serious Aika is back. But I know how to fix that. I kissed her with as much passion as I could, without it going too far. (I mean, like, making-out far. Neji would prefer to do that somewhere private.)No one knows how long I've wanted to kiss her, to hold her close.

When I pulled away, her face was red, but it wasn't as red as it hard been a few moments ago. She actually seemed to have enjoyed it.

"Neji, I didn't know you had it in you."

"I'm full of surprises."

"Yay! Yay! Whoo! Go, Neji! Go, Aika! Yay!" Those three idiots were cheering, but they had good reason to cheer. I, Neji Hyuga was with the most beautiful girl now, Aika Kobayashi. Such a wonderful sentence.

Aika's POV (It's gonna be short, sorry)

I am in bliss. My life is good. There is nothing better than what's happened. I am dating Neji Hyuga, previously Mr. Cold-Heart. My life has never been better. Nothing could ever make me happier.


End file.
